bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chidori1,000
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Keigo Asano page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:19, May 16, 2010 Image It was undone because you can't change an image. With out first taking it to the Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery Page so the it can be voted on. Naruto 45 (talk) 07:32, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :As Nar said, if you ever want to change the main image for a page, such as a profile picture for a character, it has to be taken to this page where it can be decided on. You cannot just change a picture because you "think it looks better". What's more, you have failed to comply with the Wiki's Image Policy by not adding any form of legal tagging when uploading the image. I suggest you read that along with the rest of our policies here, which are linked on the main page, before you continue editing here. Signature Hi, could you put your signature in a template so that when signing, there isn't a bunch of code lying around? :To expand on what Kami is saying, it might be easier if you don't call "subst" on your sig template, as it leaves the mess of code on the page. I'm assuming you have something along the lines of stored in your . What you want to do is remove the "SUBST:", that way when you sign, the large mess of code that creates your signature will not be left everywhere, but instead a transclusion of your signature template will be left behind. :Exactly what I'm saying. Removing the "subst:" should solve that. ::If you go into , and remove the "subst:" from the "Cutsom signature" section, then hit the "save" button at the bottom of the page, then it should be removed just fine. Image Policy Violation :As you failed to do anything to alter the legality of the images you uploaded for Ganju, they will now be deleted!! The committee vetoed your idea to change the profile image to any of your choices!! ::I've been using exclamation points for over ten years now on the web its just something I do!! It doesn't matter what way you get the images if they have no attribution to the owners and creators then they become illegal!! Read this blog for help with the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy and Fair Use Rationale!! also those images were voted down so there's no point in bringing them back for another vote as they were already rejected overwhelmingly as not being improvements over the current image on Ganju's page!! Hope this helps!!